Military of Cascadia
The Cascadian Armed Services have proudly defended the Republics of the Evergreen for over two hundred years. They have served with pride in conflicts from the Yukon War to the Ashant War and have in recent decades conducted peacekeeping operations across the planet, including the Chesapeake of Shepistan. The Cascadian Army is considered the premier service in the mountains and valleys of rural Cascadia as well as the service of choice for over half of all young Cascadians brought into National Service. The Army and its fine spearpoint, the Republic Guard, have a long and distinguished battle history, stretching from the Battles of Fort O'Neill and Fort Carter in the Yukon War to the liberation of Hasiyah from Astarian forces in the Velerian War and several battles against Shepistani forces in the Second War of the World. Working closely with the Provincial Militias the primary purpose of the Army is, as it has been from the beginning, the defense of Cascadian soil. The Cascadian Navy was founded at the outset of the Yukon War to protect Cascadia's long coastline from raids and invasions by Tian Xia Imperial forces. Although that war ended before any actual naval combat could take place, the Navy was maintained in service in the years afterward, expanding in the 1850s to help defend Cascadia's increasing holdings in the Adabani Peninsula of northeastern Veleria. The first Cascadian armored cruisers Defiant and Intrepid led the charge against the Astarian slaving fleets during the Velerian War in the 1880s, including the daring shelling of the Astarian port of Savannah Harbor on 9 July 1883 and multiple intercepts at sea that brought slave hulks into friendly ports to have their cargoes freed. After years of peace the Cascadian Navy was again called to service during the Wars of the World, in which they participated in the Neutrality Patrols of the first war and the Allied North Velerian campaign against Japanistan in the second, where Cascadian bomber pilots struck the killing blow on two Japanistani battleships in the Battle of Carpentia. Since then it has operated as a stabilizing force in the waters of North Veleria, helping to keep the peace and prevent piracy along that long coastline. Long bereft of fixed wing aircraft carriers in the years after the 2nd WW, the Cascadian Navy has since enjoyed fielding three sizable aircraft carriers, known as the Defiant-class, and will soon field their first ever nuclear-powered aircraft carrier, the 67,000 ton Reprisal. Founded in the 1910s as the Republic Flying Corps, the Cascadian Air Force served in the Second War of the World with pride, helping to save the Tanvarika Peninsula from the Japanistani advance in 1943 and engaging in several operations alongside the Allies in Shepistan. Although not always the largest of services, the Air Force is quite content with having superior quality in its machines and personnel, as evidenced by the recent fielding of two state-of-the-art "5th Generation" aircraft designs, the ASF-18 Sparrowhawk and ASF-20 Kestrel. The Cascadian Marine Corps is a subset of the Navy. They have historically been used as a seaborne rapid-reaction force for Velerian operations, fighting several standalone campaigns against tribal levies in pre-colonial Adabani and then supporting the Navy in its campaign against the Astarian slave trade in the Velerian War. Their brightest hour came in the 2nd WW when they worked alongside Marine forces from other nations in the region-hopping offensive campaign against Japanistan in northwestern Veleria. Today they operate closely with the Navy in keeping the peace in North Veleria. Army of the Republic of Cascadia Cascadian Republic Guards Corps 1st Guards Division "The Tricolor Guard" *1st Guards Infantry Brigade (Mechanized) *1st Guards Armored Brigade (Heavy) *1st Guards Cavalry Brigade *1st Guards Army Aviation Brigade (Tactical Strike) 2nd Guards Division "The Evergreen" *2nd Guards Infantry Brigade (Mechanized) *2nd Guards Armored Brigade (Heavy) *2nd Guards Cavalry Brigade *2nd Guards Army Aviation Brigade (Tactical Strike) Reserve Guards *Reserve Guards Infantry Brigade (Mechanized) (inactive) *Reserve Guards Armored Brigade (Heavy) (inactive) Cascadian Regular Army 2nd Division "The Stalwarts" (Assigned to Veleria) *5th Infantry Brigade (Mechanized) *3rd Infantry Brigade (Mechanized) (deactivated) *7th Infantry Brigade (Motorized) *7th Cavalry Brigade *1st Army Aviation Brigade (Attack Chopper) 7th Division "The Iron Wall" *1st Infantry Brigade (Mechanized) *4th Infantry Brigade (Motorized) *8th Infantry Brigade (Mechanized) (deactivated) *3rd Cavalry Brigade (deactivated) *2nd Army Aviation Brigade (Attack Chopper) Cascadian Airborne Force *1st Airborne Brigade (assigned to Van Halstoff) Cascadian Air Defense Brigade *2nd Air Artillery Battalion (Heavy) *4th Air Artillery Battalion (Heavy) *5th Air Artillery Battalion (Medium) *7th Air Artillery Battalion (Medium) Cascadian National Militia *Yukon Brigade *Rosario Brigade *Adams District Brigade *Olympia Brigade *Oregon Brigade *Columbia Brigade *Jieshi Brigade *Grant Brigade (Militia brigades are organized by province, plus the capital district, as adminstrative bodies to oversee individual militia regiments from that specific province, usually divided by counties/districts.) Cascadian Marine Corps Cascadian Marine Forces *1st Brigade *2nd Brigade *3rd Brigade *4th Brigade Air Force of the Republic of Cascadia 1st Fighter Wing :1st Fighter Squadron :*ASF-18 Sparrowhawk x 20 :6th Fighter Squadron :*ASF-10C Condor x 12 :*ASF-20 Kestrel x 8 :11th Fighter Squadron "Snake Eyes" :*ASF-18 Sparrowhawk x 20 3rd Fighter Wing :4th Fighter Squadron "The Green Aces" :*ASF-20 Kestrel x 20 :8th Fighter Squadron :*ASF-18 Sparrowhawk x 20 :3rd Tactical Squadron :*SF-10D Strike Condor x 20 4th Fighter Wing :3rd Fighter Squadron (Interceptors) :*AIF-12B Eagle x 20 :7th Fighter Squadron :*ASF-18 Sparrowhawk x 20 :13th Fighter Squadron "Black Cats" (Interceptors) :*AIF-12B Eagle x 20 1st Tactical Wing :2nd Fighter Squadron :*ASF-10C Condor x 20 :1st Tactical Squadron :*GSF-14 Wolverine x 20 :2nd Tactical Squadron :*SF-10D Strike Condor x 20 Air Transport Command 1st Airlift Squadron *T-14 x 12 2nd Airlift Squadron *T-12B x 12 3rd Airlift Squadron *T-12B x 12 4th Airlift Squadron *T-12B x 12 5th Airlift Squadron (Inactive) *An-22 x 12 6th Airlift Squadron (Inactive) *An-22 x 12 Air Refueling Wing *KT-15 x 16 (aka KT-777, modern day KC-777) *KT-16 x 16 (aka KC-22) Coastal Command 1st Coastal Patrol Squadron (Stationed at Ying AFB, Van Halstoff Territory, and Welles Island AFB, Welles Island Territory) *RC-8 x 8 *RC-17 Sentinel x 8 2nd Coastal Patrol Squadron *RC-17 Sentinel x 12 3rd Coastal Patrol Squadron (currently in training, to be fully deployed/activated in 2016) *RC-17 Sentinel x 12 Cascadian Air Reserve 1st Air Reserve Squadron *ASF-9 Falcon x 20 2nd Air Reserve Squadron *ASF-9 Falcon x 16 *ASF-10C Condor x 4 3rd Air Reserve Squadron *ASF-9 Falcon x 20 1st Air Training Squadron *ASF-9 Falcon x 20 2nd Air Training Squadron *ASF-10C Condor x 20 4th Air Reserve Squadron *AIF-8 Peregrine x 20 Reserve Air Transport Squadron *An-22 x 6 *KT-16 x 4 Navy of the Republic of Cascadia Naval Aviation Reserve *NAF-10A Condor x 28 *NAF-10C Condor x 6 *NSF-11 Sea Shrike x 16 *AV-8B Sea Harrier II x 16 (1st Marine Training Squadron) *An-22 x 8 *KT-22 x 2 Carriers Defiant-class Carrier (57,500T) *CRS Defiant :Air Wing: :*MSF-15N Lightning x 12 :*NAF-10C Condor x 12 :*NSF-11 Sea Shrike x 12 :*ECF-2 Skyeye x 4 :*SH-6 Seahawk x 7 *CRS Intrepid :Air Wing: :*MSF-15N Lightning x 12 :*NAF-10C Condor x 12 :*NSF-11 Sea Shrike x 12 :*ECF-2 Skyeye x 4 :*SH-6 Seahawk x 7 *CRS Republic :Air Wing: :*MSF-15N Lightning x 12 :*NAF-10C Condor x 12 :*NSF-11 Sea Shrike 12 :*ECF-2 Skyeye x 4 :*SH-6 Seahawk x 7 Reprisal-class Carrier (67,000T) *CRS Reprisal :Air Wing: :*MSF-15N Lightning x 20 :*NAF-16 Sea Kite x 16 :*NSF-11B Super Shrike x 12 :*ECF-2 Skyeye x 4 :*SH-6 Seahawk x 8 *CRS Audacious (to be completed in 2019-20) Surface Combatants Columbia-class missile cruiser *CRS Columbia *CRS Olympia *CRS Yukon *CRS Rosario *CRS Oregon Jiang Kai-sheng-class destroyer *CRS Lawton Chiles (undergoing decommissioning) *CRS Anthony Tanner *CRS Michael Warner *CRS Luis Vamos (undergoing decommissioning) *CRS Nathan Mackensen *CRS John Rayner John Q. Adams-class destroyer *CRS John Q. Adams *CRS James Nakamura *CRS Enrique Roya *CRS John Hunt *CRS Keith Tromp *CRS John Galvin *CRS Paul Rockwell *CRS Gui Zhoulu *CRS Gabriel Tulani *CRS Michael Garibaldi (to join fleet in 2017) *CRS Jasper Connelly (to join fleet in 2018) *CRS Alexander Rodman (to join fleet in 2019) *Unnamed Vessel DD10-2-13 (planned - to join fleet by 2020) *Unnamed Vessel DD10-2-14 (planned - to join fleet by 2020) Patrick Jefferson-class frigates *CRS Patrick Jefferson *CRS Hadrian Carmichael *CRS Leland Hall *CRS Calvin Ruther *CRS Henry Martin *CRS Linus Tallman *CRS Alex Carter *CRS Michael Sheppard *CRS Cassandra Andros *CRS Kenneth Rogers *CRS Jacob Wellers *CRS Michael Garrison *CRS Andrei Ivanov *CRS García Rodriguez John Monroe-class frigates (Nuclear) *CRS John Monroe (to join fleet in 2018) *Unnamed Frigate FFN1-1-2 (proposed) *Unnamed Frigate FFN1-1-3 (proposed) Argus-class frigates (bought from the Shinra Republic) *CRS Daniel Keller *CRS Samuel Kawalski *CRS Anita Rodriguez *CRS Susan Ying *CRS Simon Perez *CRS Lucien Tasker Ocelot-class corvette *CRS Ocelot *CRS Bobcat *CRS Wolverine *CRS Peregrine *CRS Lynx *CRS Wolfhound *CRS Doberman *CRS Bulldog *CRS Rottweiler *CRS Seacat Submersible Combatants Seawolf-class Nuclear Attack Submarine *CRS Seawolf *CRS Stingray *CRS Wahoo *CRS Tigershark *CRS Hammerhead *CRS Growler *CRS Nautilus *CRS Skipjack Trigger-class Nuclear Attack Submarine *CRS Trigger (to join fleet in 2018) Amphibious Assault Vessels Cascadia-class Amphibious Assault Ship *CRS Cascadia :Air Group: :*RLH-14 x 20 (CH-46 equivalent) :*RLH-16 x 10 (CH-53 equivalent) :*AH-8 x 8 (Cobra-equivalent) :*SH-6 x 4 *CRS Concordia :Air Group: :*RLH-14 x 20 (CH-46 equivalent) :*RLH-16 x 10 (CH-53 equivalent) :*AH-8 x 8 (Cobra-equivalent) :*SH-6 x 4 *CRS Constitution :Air Group: :*RLH-14 x 20 (CH-46 equivalent) :*RLH-16 x 10 (CH-53 equivalent) :*AH-8 x 8 (Cobra-equivalent) :*SH-6 x 4 *CRS Constellation :Air Group: :*AV-8B Sea Harrier II x 8 :*RLH-14 x 10 (CH-46 equivalent) :*RLH-16 x 10 (CH-53 equivalent) Tacoma-class Amphibious Transport *CRS Tacoma *CRS San Magdalena *CRS Vancouver *CRS Bremerton Support Vessels Settler's Creek-class Mine Warfare Ship *CRS Settler's Creek *CRS Guyon Creek *CRS Keller Creek *CRS Vaymos Creek *CRS Cuithepl Creek *CRS Andros Creek Lu Mei-Ling-class Hospital Ship *CRS Lu Mei-Ling *CRS Carson Beckett Columbia River-class Replenishment Ship, Heavy *CRS Columbia River *CRS Nevada River *CRS Cascade River *CRS Yukon River *CRS O'Neill River Gibbons River-class Replenishment Ship, Light *CRS Gibbons River *CRS Jieshi River *CRS Jackson Harbor *CRS Hall Inlet Fort Sheridan-class Fleet Oiler *CRS Fort Sheridan *CRS Fort Carter *CRS Fort O'Neill *CRS Fort Parker *CRS Fort Rojas Victoria Sound-class Salvage and Recovery Ship *CRS Victoria Sound *CRS Puget Sound *CRS Weir Bay Category:Military Forces